


Mochas and Meerkats

by Queen_Of_Lions



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Of_Lions/pseuds/Queen_Of_Lions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on what should have happened from the moment Kurt and Sebastian met at the Lima Bean!! Set from 3X05 on. Theme song for this fic is Olly Murs: Troublemaker www.youtube.com/watch?vNe7fDwgZQxM</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is the first story I'm posting on this site do I'm really excited!! It's also my first Kurtbastian fic! Hope you all enjoy it!!! Now on with the story!! 
> 
>  

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters. Just the plot.

I walked into the Lima Bean, keys in my hand and humming a tune. As I walked to the counter I was convinced nothing could break my good mood. That is until I looked around and saw my boyfriend sitting at a table with some guy in a Dalton blazer.

I walked over and stood behind Blaine, grabbing the other boys attention. "..he's really great," I heard Blaine say. "Who's really great?" I asked, making my presence known. "You! We were just talking about you. Sebastian, this is Kurt, my boyfriend, who I was just.."

"Got it," said Sebastian, cutting Blaine off mid sentence. He eyed my up and down and I did the same. I had to admit that he _was_ attractive, with his perfectly coiffed hair and green eyes that just pulled you in.

I realised I was probably staring so I held out my hand. He shook it and I pulled back quickly, praying my eyes didn't betray the jolt I felt. "Pleasure. And how do we know Sebastian?" I asked.

"We met at Dalton. I was dying to meet Blaine. Those warblers just don't shut up about him. Didn't think he could live up to the hype, but as it turns out.."

"Yes, he's even more impressive in the flesh," I said, sitting down and linking arms with Blaine. I looked back at Sebastian with defiance and he smirked, challenging me to fight back.

"So Kurt would you like a coffee?" asked Blaine, drawing our attention back to him. "Yes I'd love one," I said. He nodded and stood up, giving us a nervous glance before going to line up.

"You stay away from my boyfriend," I hissed once Blaine was out of ear shot. Sebastian just raised an eyebrow, taking a sip from his coffee. "Who said I had any interest in your miniature action figure?" he smirked.

"Please, you were practically mentally undressing him before I came over," I snapped, glaring at him.

"Yes princess, _before_ you came over," he leered and I scoffed. "What is that supposed to mean?"

He laughed. He actually had the audacity to laugh. "You're whole innocent act is cute," he commented offhandedly and I of course just had to blush. "I don't know what you're talking about," I said, hoping my voice sounded steady.

He didn't comment on that, instead opting for a stare down. When it was clear he wasn't going to break eye contact anytime soon I turned away. "So why is a guy like you dating a guy like him?" he asked, eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Why would you wanna know? Trying to figure out how to break us up so you can get down Blaine's pants?" I sneered. "Well princess aren't you presumptuous? Who said I waneed anything from Blaine?" he said.

"Well why else would you want to know? It's obvious you want to break us up,"

"That may be true. But that doesn't mean I want Blaine."

"Well why else would you..." I started but stopped abruptly as realisation dawned. It must have been written all over my face as Sebastian smirked.

"No way," I said, gaping at him. He just raised his eyebrow as if to say 'what do you think?'

We didn't get the chance to say anymore before Blaine returned with my coffee. "So what have you been talking about?" he asked, placing the coffee in front of me and sitting down.

I panicked slightly as I tried to think of something to say but Sebastian was way ahead of me. "We were just talking about how much the warblers talk about Kurt," he said, smirking slightly at my dumbstruck expression.

"Oh...oh yeah. I miss those guys so much. I should probably pay them a visit," I said, playing along. If Blaine noticed my hesitance he didn't comment. "You definitely should," said Sebastian and I blushed lightly at the look he was giving me.

"So what are you guys doing tomorrow night?" asked Sebastian, thankfully changing the subject. "We're rehearsing for the school musical," said Blaine. "And as sexy as that sounds, what do you say we shake things up? I get you guys a couple fake ID's and we head over to Scandals in West Lima," said Sebastian.

"That's the gay bar," said Blaine, already dismissing the idea. "Aw come on guys, live a little," said Sebastian, turning to me with a gleam in he eyes. "Thanks for the offer but it's just not our thing," said Blaine, patting my hand.

I looked at Sebastian and made a choice I knew I'd regret later on. "Let's do it," I said, surprising both boys at the table. "What?" asked Blaine, his voice coloured with shock. "Yeah, it'll be fun. We'll be there," I said, turning to Sebastian.

He laughed a little, eyes sparkling with mirth. "Well then it looks like its decided. I've gotta go now but I'll see you tomorrow." he said, standing and collecting his things. He was about to leave when he turned around again.

"You take care of that Warbler Blaine," he said, giving me a lascivious wink. With that said he walked out, giving an extra swing of his hips when he saw me looking. When he was gone I turned back to Blaine, who was looking at me with a slightly shocked expression.

"What was that?" he asked. "I honestly don't know. But I do know that we're going to Scandals tomorrow," I said, taking a sip of my Mocha and not thinking about the smirky meerkat with the sparkly green eyes.


	2. Scandalous Scandals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Blaine go to Scandals and things don't go the way Blaine hopes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy with the positive response I've gotten so far!!! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and given Kudos!!! It means a lot! But enough with the mushy heartfelt stuff! On with the story......
> 
> Disclaimer: I only own the plot

I dressed well that night, only because I didn't want to give Sebastian any chance to pick on me. Or at least that's what I tried to tell myself.

I checked over myself in the mirror one more time, making sure my black skinny jeans were on properly and smoothing out my waistcoat. After fixing my hair I walked up the stairs and into the living room, ready to confront my Dad.

"Hey Dad is it ok of I stay at Mercedes house tonight? She wants to have a movie night?" I asked innocently. "Sure thing bud, have fun," he said before turning back to the game on the TV.

I grinned to myself as I grabbed my car keys and driving to Blaine's house to pick him up. "Hey sweetie," he said as he climbed into the passenger side of the Navigator. "Hey Blaine," I said, leaning over and giving him a quick peck on the lips.

We drove to Scandals in near silence, only speaking as we got out of the car. "There is no way they will fall for these crappy ID's," I said incredulously. "Mine says I'm 35," laughed Blaine. "Don't worry, mine says I'm from Hawaii."

I handed the doorman my ID and held my breath as he looked at me suspiciously. He didn't kick us out though. He just waved us through and told us it was drag night.

We looked around as we walked in. "Not very scandalous," commented Blaine as we walked through the people to the bar. I spotted Sebastian and pulled Blaine over, tapping Sebastian on the shoulder lightly to announce my presence.

He looked up and smirked when he saw us. "Hey guys," he said before turning to the bar and getting our drinks. "A beer for Blaine," he said, handing the bottle to Blaine before turning and picking up another glass.

"And a Shirley Temple with extra cherries for Kurt. I hear you're the designated driver, like all the time," he smirked, challenging me with his eyes.

"Thanks," I said before downing the drink in one go and ordering a Cosmopolitan. I saw Sebastian's eyes darken as he blatantly checked me out, his eyes pausing on my ass. I smirked, leaning over the bar a little more and pushing my ass out.

I thanked the bartender for my drink before turning around and seeing Blaine and Sebastian on the dance floor. I growled before sitting down and sipping my cocktail. "Might wanna watch you're boyfriend," said a voice beside me and I turned towards them.

"Dave?" I asked in disbelief. The last person I expected to see at Scandals was my former bully. "Is this where you judge me?" he asked, taking a drink from his beer. "No. I don't have a problem as long as you're not hurting people," I said softly.

He just nodded and we sat in silence for a while. "So how's your new school?" I asked. "It's good, I'm on the football team," he said. "Here's to living in the now," he said, raising his beer and I smiled, clinking my glass with his before downing it and stomping onto the dance floor.

I danced my way in between Blaine and Sebastian before swaying with Blaine and completely ignoring the existence of the meerkat behind me. "I've gotta go bathroom," giggled Blaine before wandering off and leaving me alone with Sebastian.

The minute Blaine was out of sight Sebastian pounced, crowding up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist tightly. I shivered slightly at the proximity but still tried to push him off.

"Now that baby Blaine is gone missing the big boys can have fun for a while," he whispers hotly in my ear. "In your dreams Sebastian," I hissed. "Ooo you're feisty, I like it," he said, licking up the shell of my ear.

I moaned and closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of the taller man behind me for a second before realising just who it was.

"Get off me Sebastian. Just because you don't care about breaking people's hearts doesn't mean I don't. I have a boyfriend," I snapped backing away from him. "Oh yeah? You didn't seem to be thinking about your boyfriend a few seconds ago," he smirked.

"That was merely a lack of judgement. Why would you think I'd wanna give my virginity to a guy like you?" I snarled before I realised what I said. I cringed as I saw Sebastian's eyes widen comically.

"You're a virgin? You?" he asked in disbelief. "Yes I am. Why is that so shocking?" I asked, deciding to be bold and not backtrack on what I said. "It's just that I thought someone would have tapped that tight little ass by now," he commented, giving me another once over.

I was saved from answering by Blaine stumbling over to us. "What are you guys talking about?" he slurred. "Nothing Blaine. I think it's time to take you home," I said, walking over to the bar and grabbing my coat and taking Blaine's hand, pulling him toward the door.

"Thanks for the night Sebastian," giggled Blaine. Sebastian ignored him and winked at me and I sighed, pulling Blaine out the door. "I just wanna live here Kurt. It's so much fun!" giggled Blaine.

"You're such a funny drunk Blaine," I said, giggling at his silliness. I opened the back door of my car and helped him in but he pulled me in on top of him and I squealed. "Blaine stop," I said, pushing at him as he kissed me.

"Let's just do it Kurt," he whispered, licking my ear. "No Blaine. I want our first time to be special! Not just in the back of a car outside a sleazy gay bar," I snapped, standing up and fixing my clothes.

"Sorry for wanting to be spontaneous Kurt," he hissed standing up and walking away from me. "Where are you going?" I asked. "I'm walking home," he snapped, turning away from me. I sighed before turning around to my car.

I was about to get in when a hand reached out and stopped me. "What happened with your miniature boyfriend?" asked Sebastian. I sighed before turning around to face him. "Nothing that you need to know about Sebastian."

"I'm sure. But after seeing what I just saw I wouldn't say that nothing happened. Doesn't matter though cause I'm gonna kiss you anyway," he said before leaning in and capturing my lips.

Believe me I tried to fight it. Really I did. But it was no use because kissing Sebastian was intoxicating. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down, flush against me and opened my mouth.

He immediately took advantage of the opportunity and started fighting my tongue for dominance. He backed me up against the car and pinned me there with his body. I didnt want to admit it but it felt amazing. There was something so sexy about kissing Sebastian.

He moved his attention to my neck and started sucking on my collarbone. I knew it would leave a mark but I didn't care.

When I felt his hands start unbuttoning my shirt I stopped him. "We have to stop," I said breathlessly. "Why Kurt? Haven't you ever just wanted to 'do it' with someone? I can show you so many things Kurt," he whispered hotly into my ear.

I shivered at the feeling of his lips on my ear but shook my head. "I'm not ready for that Sebastian," I said quietly, lowering my head and blushing. "Hey it's ok. I'm all about the chase and to be honest I think chasing you is gonna be totally worth it," he whispered, running his finger along my jaw.

"Catch you later hot stuff," he said, kissing me once more before winking and slapping my ass as he passed. I just stared after him in shock. Did that really just happen? Did I really go from fighting with Blaine to making out with Sebastian?

And then I remembered Blaine. What was I gonna do about him? I still loved him of course but kissing Sebastian had been amazing. I stood there for a few minutes before getting into my car and driving home, thinking about everything that had happened that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!! Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	3. Surprise Trip to Dalton (Dalton 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt pays a visit to his friends in Dalton for the first time since he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! So here's the 3rd chapter! I honestly don't have a clue how many there's supposed to be so I'll just go with it!!! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I only own the plot!!! :)

When I woke up I felt a sickening feeling in my stomach. I couldn't believe I had kissed Sebastian outside a sleazy bar. What if Blaine had come back instead of walking home? What if he had seen me kiss another man?

I pushed the comforter off before standing and stretching, wincing as my bones cracked. I pattered into the bathroom and collected my skin care products. I checked in the mirror for hickeys but thankfully there wasnt any. When I finished with my morning routine I walked back into my room and picked out an outfit for the day.

When I finally decided on an outfit I walked down stairs and went straight for the coffee machine. "Mornin Bud," said Dad, walking into the kitchen and sitting at the table. "Good morning Dad," I said taking a seat opposite him. When I finished my coffee I stood up and washed my cup in the sink.

"Wait weren't you supposed to stay at Mercedes house last night?" asked Dad. I panicked for a second before coming up with a plausible excuse. "Oh well she had to go to the dentist early this morning and we both agreed that if I stayed over we'd stay up all night," I explained, laughing lightly.

He laughed before picking up the paper lying on the table. I left the kitchen and grabbed my keys, deciding I would pay a visit to Mercedes after all. I got into my Navigator and drove to her house, singing along to all the Top40 songs that I secretly liked. Even though I'd die before admitting that to anybody.

When I parked in her front drive she had the front door opened before I could even close my car door. "Kurt! It's so good to see you boo! To what do I owe the pleasure on this fine Saturday?" she laughed, pulling me in for a hug.

"I just wanted to hang out," I said, giving her a quick hug before following her back into the house. "Well you know I'm always up for hanging out with you," she smiled. We went into her room and sat on her bed.

"But before we do something fun I gotta ask you something. Is there a reason that your Dad called last night and asked what time you'd be back after staying at my house? Because I certainly don't remember you being here last night," she said, smirking at me.

"Fine. If you must know I was out with Blaine and Sebastian last night," I said. "Well you can't just tell me that and not give me all the juicy details. Where did you guys go? And who is Sebastian?" she asked, her eyes lighting up with curiosity.

"Sebastian Smythe is the new guy at Dalton, and we went to Scandals, the gay bar in West Lima," I explained, blushing as her eyes widened comically. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel what were you doing at a gay bar?" she asked, faux horror colouring her voice.

"I hope you have a lot of time because it's a long story," I said, trying to get her to change the subject. But alas she kept pushing it so I eventually had to relent and begin to tell her the story. "I walked into the Lima Bean the other day and Blaine was sitting with this guy from Dalton so I went over to see what was going on.

Blaine went to get me coffee and the minute he left Sebastian pounced on me. He started shamelessly flirting with me and I'm ashamed to say that I liked it. It felt good Cedes! It felt good for a hot guy other than Blaine to flirt with me," I explained, a lump forming in the back of my throat. I didn't mention the fact that I felt something when I shook hands with Sebastian.

"It's ok Kurt. It's ok to be dating someone and be attracted to someone else. It happens to me all the time. What you have to decide is what you're gonna do about it. You have to decide if you and Blaine really are forever," she said, rubbing my arm soothingly.

"It gets worse Cedes. Blaine came back with my coffee and Sebastian asked if we wanted to go to Scandals with him. Blaine didn't want to but Sebastian just looked at me with his stupid meerkat smirk and I couldn't let him win so I said we'd go.

We got to Scandals and Sebastian had gotten us drinks. Blaine started dancing with Sebastian and I just got so jealous. So I started dancing with Blaine but he left to go to the bathroom."

I stopped after that. Did I really want to tell anyone what had happened with Sebastian? I knew Cedes was my best friend but she was friends with Blaine too. Would she tell him?

"I...Blaine came back and I took him out to the car. He was really drunk and thought it would be a good idea for us to...you know...in the back of my car and I refused. He walked home and I haven't seen him since," I said, deciding at the last minute to leave out the incident with Sebastian.

"Oh Kurt that's awful. I really think you should talk to him," she said sympathetically. "I know," I sighed, "But I just really don't wanna talk to him right now."

She was about to answer when my phone rang. I jumped slightly and pulled it out of my pocket, checking the caller ID. Oh God, it was Blaine. I swallowed nervously before answering.

"Hey Blaine."

"Kurt I am so sorry about last night. Can you meet me at the Lima Community Theater in 30 minutes so we can talk? I can't get out of rehearsals to meet anywhere else."

"I...I...I can't Blaine. I promised the Warblers I'd visit them and today is the only opportunity I've got," I said quickly, praying to a God I didn't believe in that he wouldn't notice the slight hesitation.

"Oh...that's ok. We can talk tomorrow," he said sadly and my heart broke at how upset he sounded. "Well I've got to get back to rehearsals. Tell the Warblers I said hi," he said before hanging up.

I sighed before turning back to Cedes. She was shaking her head at me and had a devious smirk on her face.

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked her. "Oh no mister, you and I are doing nothing. You are getting your butt into your car and driving to Dalton," she said crossly.

"What? I am not driving to Dalton," I said, crossing my arms stubbornly. "Oh yes you are! You dug this hole for yourself and I am not helping you out of it this time. You told Blaine you were going to Dalton so going to Dalton you are," she hissed.

I stared her down for a few seconds before sighing and standing up. "Fine, I'll go visit the Warblers. You can be such a bitch sometimes," I said. "And that's why you love me," she laughed, giving me a hug before shooing me out to my car.

The drive to Dalton only took two hours but it felt like forever. I kept thinking about how I was going to deal with my Sebastian problem. And that's what it was; a problem.

After thinking about it for a while I decided to just be upfront and confront him when I got a second alone with him. Whether it was gonna work or not was a question for later. But at that moment it seemed like a good idea.

I pulled into the Dalton car park and took a deep breath before opening the door and getting out. I took a few minutes just to take in the beauty of the school. It had been almost a year since I had been at Dalton and if I was being honest I missed the place.

"Kurt!"

I turned around only to be engulfed in a bear hug by a blonde head. "Jeff," I laughed, hugging him back. "What are you doing here? We haven't seen you around here in forever man," he said.

"I know and that's why I came to visit. I miss you guys a lot," I explained and he smiled. "We miss you too. The guys are gonna be so buzzed to see you," he said, grabbing my hand and pulling me into the school.

I looked around as we walked down the spiral staircase, memories of my first time here flooding back. I held my breath as Jeff opened the door to the senior commons. "Guess who I found in the parking lot," he exclaimed.

"Hey guys," I said shyly, looking around at the Warblers. "Kurt!" they shouted before pouncing on me. I was squashed between the boys and I giggled despite myself. I couldn't help it. Their enthusiasm was infectious.

"It's good to see you guys," I laughed, patting them on the back. "It's been way too long Kurt," said Nick. "I know. I've been meaning to visit for months but I never got around to it,"

"Where's Blaine?" asked Trent, looking around for him hopefully. "He's at a rehearsal in the Lima Community Theater. He got the lead in their production of Snow White and he has rehearsals every Saturday until December, when he has rehearsals every two days," I explained.

"What are you doing here Hummel?" asked an obnoxious voice from the doorway. "Oh Kurt, this is Sebastian. He's the new Warbler," said Nick. "I'm aware. I've had the displeasure of meeting him before," I said snidely and he just smirked, walking towards me.

"That's funny because last time we met you seemed to be having a great time," he said, daring me to argue. "I'm an excellent actor," I said simply and he laughed. "Touché Hummel. Touché,"

I smiled despite myself. I turned around to face the other Warblers and they just gaping at us. "What do you say we give our guest a little performance? Show him how we've improved since he and his boy toy vacated the building," said Sebastian, effectively ending the awkwardness. I bristled at his snide comment but didn't respond.

"Great idea," said Jeff, injecting his usual excitement into the group. They banded together for a few seconds before deciding what to sing. I stood by the door as the started to harmonise and I recognised the song as Call Me Maybe. Somehow I just knew that Sebastian had picked that song.

Throughout the whole performance Sebastian kept looking at me, singing the lyrics to me. I tried not to but I kept looking back at him, blushing whenever he winked at me. When they finished I clapped.

"You guys are awesome! We've got some serious competition for regionals," I said. "We've still got a lot of work to do of we wanna beat you guys," said Jeff.

"Don't mean to ruin this touching moment but I'm starving," said Sebastian, butting in to the conversation. "But of course! Everyone must jump to your every whim. If Sebastian is hungry we must all go and eat," I snapped.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist princess I was just saying," he smirked, knowing he was pushing my buttons. "Please, you are never 'just saying' anything. It's your way or the highway," I argued.

"Glad you know it princess. Now if you're done whining I really am starving," he said, stretching and purposely showing off his six pack. I couldn't help but stare and of course he noticed.

"See something you like?" he asked, all the while smirking. "In your dreams Smythe," I snapped, walking out the door and catching up with the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there's part 1 of Kurt's visit to Dalton. I decided to split the visit into two chapters because this chapter is long enough and if I out it all together it would just be way too long! 
> 
> Also I know Call Me Maybe wasn't released when Season 3 was filmed but it seemed like the perfect song for Sebastian to sing in this context! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!! Reviews are appreciated!! :)


	4. Lunch with the Warblers (Dalton 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Kurts Visit to Dalton!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to all my wonderful readers! Sorry it took a while to update! Hopefully won't take so long from now on! I promise to try my best!
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH to my AWESOME friend Criss who helped me write this chapter and will hopefully be Co-writing with me on this from now on! Love you Crissy xxxxxxx
> 
> Disclaimer: I (sadly) don't own glee or any of the characters!

"Kurtie you have to stay for lunch," insisted Jeff, grabbing my hand and pulling me to a table with him. "I dunno Jeffy, it's a two hour drive back to Lima."

"Pretty please Kurtie," he pleaded, looking up at me with those damn puppy eyes. He knew I could never refuse his puppy eyes. "Fine Jeffy, you and your evil puppy eyes win," I sighed, sitting in the chair beside him and drinking my coffee.

It was all fine until that damn meerkat squeezed into the table beside me. "Hey Kurt, wanna make a bit more room for me?" he smirks and I move my chair slightly without even looking at him.

"Awww Bas I wanted to sit next to Kurtie!" said Jeff, pouting and looking like a kicked puppy when Sebastian sat between the two of us. "Too bad Jeffrey. This is the only part of the table I can find a space. And even at that I have to squash," laughed Sebastian.

"So Kurt how are you and Blaine?" asked Trent. "We're good Trent. I'm sorry he couldn't come visit with me but he really is awfully busy. He sends his regards though," I lied. Nothing wrong with a little white lie every now and then when you need to.

"You know what? Anderson must have done something to snag Princess here and I figure I can figure it out," said Sebastian, his irritatingly smooth voice cutting through the conversation.

"Oooooo I think our newest little Warbler's got a crush on Kurtie!" cooed Jeff, smirking at Sebastian and laughing with Nick.

"Please Jeff, Princess is too high maintenance for me. I wouldn't be able to stick him for more than a day. Now if you don't mind I've gotta go to the bathroom," he says before standing up and sauntering out of the cafe.

"I think Bas is on to a good one with Kurtie don't you think," says Jeff, giggling as he talks to Nick. "Shut up Jeffrey and stop being ridiculous," I laughed, smacking him on the head and ignoring the blush colouring my cheeks.

"Oww! Kurtie that hurt," he whined, looking at me with that adorable little pout that only he could get away with.

"Ok fine I'm sorry Jeffy," I giggled, giving him a hug as an apology. "It's ok Kurtie! I forgive you," he laughed, kissing my cheek.

"What about me Jeffy? Don't you love me," Nick asked him, pouting and giving Jeff the puppy eyes. "Awwwww Nicky you know I love you the most," giggled Jeff, kissing his boyfriend sweetly. I smiled at them fondly before standing up and wandering out of the cafe.

When I walked out of the cafe I looked around at the beautiful building, once again admiring just how grand it was. As I was looking around my eyes landed on the tall and annoying (handsome, my mind supplied) boy standing on his own by the wall.

I coughed and he looked up. "Hey Princess, you know I can't stop think about that moment we had at the Scandals parking lot," he said smirking when he saw my eyes harden in anger.

"That was nothing but a stupid mistake in the heat of the moment. You can't hold it against me. I had just had a fight with Blaine, you know, my boyfriend," I hissed, giving him my finest bitch glare.

"It doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you," he said, all the while smirking. "Will you stop doing that," I growled, still glaring at him.

"Doing what Princess?" he asked, looking up at me innocently. "That irritatingly charming smirk that you do," I grumbled, panicking when I realised just what I had said.

"Oh, so you think I'm charming?" he asks, smirking again just to grate my nerves more. "I...pfff...I don't... you're just a meerka...," I stuttered. However I was saved from my embarrassment by a pair of lips crashing into mine.

I put my hands on his chest and tried to push him away but it was no use. He was stronger than me. 'And you didn't really want him to stop,' my ever helpful mind supplied. The more he kissed me the more I kissed back and eventually my hands ended up in his soft chestnut hair.

He pulled me closer by my waist and I groaned as his hands roamed up and down my sides. I was so into it that I didn't notice the time going by. That is until I needed to breathe.

"Oh my God Smythe what the hell were you thinking?" I asked, wiping my mouth and looking at him in shock. "I was thinking that you're incessant squawking was getting irritating and you needed to be shut up," he said, as if it was the most obvious thing on the planet.

"We could have been seen! You do realise we are in the middle of a hallway," I said. "I don't care," he stated simply. "You may not care but I do. I've got a boyfriend Sebastian. I can't just go around kissing other people," I explained.

"Doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you," he said, his smirk back with a vengeance. "You are impossible," I sighed, running a hand over my face in frustration. "Tell the guys I got a call and had to go," I grumbled before walking down the hall to the main door of Dalton.

All the while Jeff had been standing nearby, watching the whole thing go down. He almost squealed when he saw Kurt and Sebastian kiss. He thought they we're cute together. And honestly he preferred Sebastian to Blaine, even if the new boy was quite sarcastic.

Blaine was always a fame hog, and even though Jeff was good friends with him he'd always been a little jealous of how many solos Blaine always got. He also didn't like the way Blaine seemed to change Kurt and make him quieter.

Granted Kurt had been shy when he came to Dalton but that was because of the bullying. Before he started dating Blaine, Kurt used to always have suggestions for the warblers. Nut those suggestions stopped when they staryed dating. When Kurt was with Sebastian he was completely different. He was feisty and sarcastic and Jeff thought that fiesty Kurt was fun.

When he saw Kurt walk away he ran back into the cafe and bounced over to the Warblers table. "Guess what I just saw," he squealed, bouncing and clapping his hands. "What's got you all worked up Jeffy?" asked Nick, looking at his boyfriend curiously.

"Kurt and Sebastian were arguing in the hall and then Bas just grabbed him and kissed him. And the best part is that Kurt kissed him back!" he explained, a 50 watt smile lighting up his face.

"But Kurt is dating Blaine," said Trent, looking quite angry that Kurt was cheating on Blaine. "Look Trent we all love Blaine and all, but I honestly think they were more in love with the idea of each other," said Thad and everyone nodded in agreement.

"I say Kurt and Bas would be so much better. Bas brings out Kurts feisty side and I think fiesty Kurt is fun," I said, taking my seat beside Nick.

Sebastian chose that moment to walk back in and I grinned, wolf whistling at him. The others joined in and we laughed at the look of confusion on his face. "What the hell is going on guys?" he asked.

I spent the drive back to Lima listening to my favourite show tunes to distract myself from everything that had happened before I left Dalton. I couldn't believe Sebastian had kissed me again.

I felt awful about what I had done. Once could be passed off as an accident but twice could not be excused. I made the split decision of visiting Mercedes as I pulled off the freeway but I needed to talk to her. I needed to tell her the whole story.

I pulled up in front of her house and took a deep breath before getting out of my car and walking up her driveway. I knocked on the door and her mom let me in, telling me that Mercedes was upstairs in her room.

I trudged up the stairs before stopping outside her door and raising my hand to knock. "Cedes can I come in?" I asked. "Sure thing Kurt," she called out. I opened the door and stepped into her room, closing the door behind me before turning to my best friend.

"What's wrong Kurt?" she asked, noticing the grave look on my face. "I've done something terrible Cedes," I explained, the tears I had been holding in flowing as I collapsed beside her on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is everybody! Hope you all enjoy it! Next chapter will be up soon I promise! Reviews are appreciated! :)


	5. Confusion in the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When things get tough, go to your best friend. They'll always help you out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Readers! This is possibly the fastest update I've ever done and it's all thanks to my wonderful Co-Author!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any of it's characters!

 

NOTE: Sebastian & Warbler parts are in **Bold**! Kurt  & Cedes are _italics_ and both together are _**Bold Italics!**_ Just so you guys don't get confused with the whole thing. I know I did when me and Criss were planning this! Lol

* * *

When Sebastian walked into the cafe all he could hear were The Warblers clapping and wolf-whistling. "What the hell is up with you guys?" he asked, looking at them confused. "I dunno Seb, you and Kurtie looked awfully close," said Jeff, winking (mot so subtly) at his friend.

"I don't know what you are talking about Blondie," said Sebastian, faux confusion colouring his voice. But Jeff laughed when he caught the knowing look in his eye. "Don't even try to act like you weren't playing tonsil hockey with Kurt out there in the hallway just now," snapped Trent, glaring at his fellow Warbler. Sebastian just stood there, shocked that Trent had snapped. He was usually so quiet.

"Wait! If Kurt gets together with Sebastian then maybe I can finally have Blaine," Trent muttered to himself, grinning as he thought of cuddling with Blaine in front of a log fire on cold winter days, and having picnics with him on sunny summer days. "What do you mean?" Sebastian asks, still looking at Trent in shock.

"I saw the whole thing in the hallway Seb," smirked Jeff, laughing as his friend groaned. "Of course you did Blondie. And you were bursting with so much excitement that you just had to come and tell the rest of the world," said Sebastian, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"Of course I did Seb! This news is so big it should have its own Facebook page," he grinned.

* * *

"...And I don't know what I was thinking but it just sorta happened and now I feel absolutely awful and what the hell am I gonna do Cedes?" I babbled. I was pacing around Cedes room and I had worked myself into such a panic I could hardly breathe.

"Look Kurt, I'm glad you finally decided to tell me the story but please, calm down, stop pacing and speak at a normal pace," said Mercedes, effectively soothing me. I took a deep breath and slid down the wall, sitting on the ground and closing my eyes. I needed to build up some nerve to tell her this. I just hoped she would understand.

" _So you remember I told you I went to a gay bar with Sebastian and Blaine. And I said that Blaine went to the bathroom and then we left..." I started, still not opening my eyes. "Yes?" asked Cedes, prompting me to continue. "Well that's not the whole story,"_

**"Sebastian you better start explaining everything," demanded Jeff. "Why should I?" questioned Sebastian, determind not to tell The Warblers what happend. They'd probably go running to the annoying little hobbit and that would not be good. "Because we're your friends and we just want to know what's going on," said Jeff.**

**"No way! Not happening," said Sebastian, remaining as stubborn as always. "Seb if you think we're gonna tell Blaine then don't worry. We won't," said Nick, patting his shoulder. "You guys won't let this go until I tell you will you?" he sighed. "C'mon Seb you know us better than that," laughed Jeff.**

**"Fine!"**

_"So while Blaine was in the bathroom Sebastian came and filled in his place. Being that close to him felt like heaven. Dancing with him felt sooo right Cedes," I sighed, running a hand over my face. Cedes just looked at me with a knowing look and I groaned, throwing a pillow at her._

**"So then Hummel has to go cause he said Blaine drank too much. And the weird thing is that when he was gone everything felt so cold and empty. I tried to ignore it but eventually I gave up and just followed him out."**

_"So me and Blaine had this huge fight and he walked off, saying he'd find his own way home. I was getting into my car but Sebastian grabbed my arm and stopped me. We talked for a little while but then..."_

_**"We kissed!"**_

_"And I swear to a God I don't believe in Cedes.."_

_**"His lips were so soft!"** _

**"And it was like I couldn't get enough. It was like a drug and I needed more of it. I didn't want to stop," said Sebastian, growling when he saw Jeff giving him a knowing look.**

I sighed dreamily as I remembered that kiss. The way he took control of me. It was a completely different feeling to what I felt with Blaine. Where Blaine was sweet and gentle, Sebastian was rough and passionate and it made me feel so alive.

"Earth to Kurt! Come back to me Kurt," giggled Mercedes, snapping her fingers in front of my face. I jumped in surprise when she called me. "Glad to see you've returned from the land of fantasy," she smirked and I blushed.

"I...I wasn't..." I stuttered, trying to cover up. "Oh no Hummel you can't lie to me. I'd know your daydreaming face anywhere. You get this spaced out look and you start biting your bottom lip," she laughed, poking me in the side. "Oh shut up Cedes! As if you don't be daydreaming about Sam everyday," I smirked.I felt great satisfaction when she blushed crimson. "Oh no stop changing the subject Kurt," she said.

I sighed and turned to face her. She was looking at me with a calculating look and I groaned, knowing she was thinking up more questions to ask me. Even though I was nervous about everything I still felt better knowing that at least my best friend knew.

_"You really like him don't you?" she asked gently and I gulped nervously._

_**"Honestly, I think I'm falling for him."**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there it is!!! I know it's shorter than must chapters *Please don't kill me* but I hope you enjoy it anyway!


	6. Date with the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Sebastian have an interesting night and Blaine gets an interesting surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew I've been doing a lot of updating lately! Just a warning that I may not be able to provide daily updates for a while cause our school holidays are over! ;(

Disclaimer: I don't own glee ;(

As I walked down the Mckinley halls to Glee practice I couldn't stop thinking about what Mercedes had told me a few weeks ago. In fact I'd been thinking about it so much that I'd done a lot of things I thought I'd never do.

_"Kurt if you really like him then go for it! Ask him out. C'mon what's the worst that happen?" said Mercedes, patting my back. "I dunno Cedes, he could say no. He could laugh in my face and tell me I'm crazy. And what about Blaine?" I asked._

_"You need to decide on your own what you're gonna do about Blaine boo. This is you're decision to make. But word of advice, if you are going to ask Sebastian out then at least break up with Blaine before you do."_

And in the end I had broken up with Blaine. There was no way I could stay with him if I had feelings for somebody else. It would be dishonest and it would hurt him more in the long run if I stayed with him.

I walked into Glee and sat beside Mercedes, who turned to me immediately. "Sooooo...have you decided what you're doing yet?" she asked quietly, not wanting the rest of the club to hear our conversation.

"Honestly no, I haven't decided if I want to do it or not. There's always this niggling feeling in the back of my mind saying he's just playing me," I sighed. She just looked at me sympathetically before turning to Mr Schue.

Glee club passed by in a blur of Rachel drama and Santana bitching. I walked to my locker and put some books in before walking out to my car. I started driving home but at the last minute I turned onto the freeway.

I honestly don't know why I did it because the minute I started driving to Dalton I started panicking. "Ok Hummel time to get a grip. It's not the end of the world if he rejects you. You just have to be brave and go for it," I said to myself.

Then I started thinking what I was going to say to him. "Sebastian I have no idea how it happened but when I'm with you I feel so alive...no I can't say that. He's gonna think I'm the cheesiest guy in the planet."

I stop for a minute to think before trying again. "Look Sebastian I know I may act like I don't like you but...No that won't do either," I sighed in frustration before trying again. By the time I reached Dalton I still had nothing. I was debating whether to turn around and go home but it was too late. I could see the Blonde Warbler coming over.

* * *

 

Sebastian paced around his room in frustration. He hadn't stopped thinking about Hummel since they kissed in the hall all those weeks ago and honestly, it was driving him crazy.

"Hummel I...I ugh I know what I want to say but I can't find the wards to say it," he growled. _'Why does he do this to me? It's like everytime I try I turn to mush or get flustered or start stuttering. For the love of Christ, SMYTHES DON'T STUTTER!'_

He was interrupted from his musings by a knock on the door. He sighed in defeat before going to answer it, fully intent on telling the person behind it to kindly fuck off.

"Look now's not a great time so could you please...Hummel?"

"...Hummel?"

I couldn't help but feel more nervous about what I was about to do when I saw him. Actually being in front of him made everything I was about to do so much more nerve wracking. I opened my mouth to get it over with but he interrupted me.

"Look Princess before you say anything there's something I want to ask you," he said, looking around nervously.

"Yes?"

"Willyougoonadatewithme?" he said quickly, so quickly in fact that I didn't catch a word of it. "I'm sorry what?" I asked. He sighed before repeating, "Will you go on a date with me?"

My first reaction was to laugh because, what the hell? The whole reason I came to Dalton was to ask him out and he beats me to it. "Look Hummel if you don't want to its fine but there's no need to..."

"No I'm sorry, it's just the whole reason I'm here is cause I was going to ask you the same thing. But you just had to be an over-achiever and beat me too it didn't you?" I giggled.

"Well Princess I've always been known for my immaculate timing," he smirks. "Oh shut up. Just pick me up at 7," I said. "How can I pick you up when I don't even know where you live?"

I told him my address before saying goodbye and walking down the hall. I practically skipped down the stairs with excitement. I actually had a date with Sebastian. Of course Jeff just had to notice my happiness. And of course he had to tease me about it.

"Oooo somebody's in a good mood," he smirked. "Shut up Jeffers," I said, mock glaring at him. He just laughed before slinging an arm around my shoulder. "So can we expect Seb to be in a good mood as well?"

"I suppose," I giggled before running out the doors of Dalton. I waved over my shoulder at him before driving home. I needed plenty of time to get ready.

* * *

 

At 6:55pm I was giving myself a final once-over in the mirror. I had decided on a simple purple shirt with a black waistcoat and black skinny jeans. When I felt I was ready I walked upstairs to face my Dad.

"Hey Dad, is it alright if I go out with a friend tonight? And can I stay with Cedes too?" I ask. "Sure Bud, who's your friend?" he asks suspiciously. "Um...Sebastian," I explained, blushing slightly. "Well why don't you bring him in and introduce him?" Dad suggests innocently. But I knew he just wanted to see who was taking his boy out.

"Um...sure," I sighed. No point in arguing with him. It would just make it worse in the long run. I heard a car pull up outside and went to the door. I stared as Sebastian walked up the drive.

He looked amazing, with his dark jeans and shirt. "Hey Princess," he said, shifting around nervously. "Hey. Sorry about this but my Dad wants to meet you," I explained, giggling when I saw the look of panic in his eyes.

"So this is the mysterious Sebastian," said Burt, extending his hand for Sebastian to shake it. "Nice to meet you Mr Hummel," he replies, shaking Dad's hand. "Take good care of my boy and drop him back to his friends house ok? He'll tell you where to go."

With a promise to do everything he was asked, Sebastian led me to his car. I glared enviously when I saw the Audi Rs5. "Jealous Princess?" he smirks, seeing my envious look. "What do you think?" I glared. He just laughed before pulling out of my driveway.

After diving for little over an hour we pulled into a nice little restaurant. "Oh my! You got us into The Milano Cafe? I've always wanted to come here," I said. He just smirked, opening the door for me.

"Smythe for two," he said to the hostess who smiled before leading us to a table in the back. It was nice and cozy and I just adored the place. She handed us our menus before going to deal with other customers.

"I haven't a clue how you got a reservation here," I said, glancing over the menu. "My treat Princess," he smirked and I mock glared at him before smiling. "Thanks Coyote," I giggled.

"Are you telling me I look like a coyote? I find that mildly offensive," he winks. "No you don't look like a coyote you look like a meerkat. However you do act like a coyote," I smirked.

"Oh yeah? And how's that?" he asks, eyes sparkling with amusement. "Because you Sebastian Smythe, are a predator of the male species."

He laughs and doesn't stop until the waitress comes over to take our orders. We both ordered the Penne Alfredo with chicken and broccoli and Sebastian ordered a bottle of wine.

We talked about random things while eating our dinner and I couldn't breathe by the time I was finished. Sebastian's hand gradually slid across the table before grasping mine.

"Let's get out of here," he whispered seductively. I just nod, not trusting my voice cause I knew it would come out all raspy and needy.

We bicker for a minute over who will pay the bill before Sebastian hands the hostess his credit card and tells me to be quiet. When we leave the restaurant he tells me that we're going to his favourite club.

When we arrive I grab my fake ID before getting out of the car. To my surprise Sebastian takes me hand and leads my into the club. "What do you want to drink?" he asks, raising his voice slightly to be heard over the music.

"I think I'll have an appletini," I reply, mindlessly following him to the bar. I was just finishing it when he grabbed my arm and pulled me onto the dancefloor. 'Better Left Unsaid' started to play over the speakers and we started dancing.

After a while he sighed before grabbing my hips and smashing our lips together. I groaned at the intensity and kissed him back forcefully.

* * *

 

Nick and Jeff were dancing at their favourite club when Nick stopped, looking over his boyfriend's shoulder. "Is that Kurt and Sebastian?" he asked. "Oh my god it is. And they're holding hands!" Jeff squealed.

Jeff pulled out his phone and started recording the two of them. "Jeff what are you doing?" asked Nick exasperatledy. "What does it look like I'm doing Nicky? I'm getting some serious blackmail material. If I didn't have this Seb would never admit to actually _holding hands_ with someone."

Nick just sighed as he watched his two friends go onto the dancefloor. He decided to get another drink for Jeff and himself while Jeff was busy being a paparazzo wannabe. He handed the drink to Jeff, who nearly dropped it in excitement when he saw them kiss.

"Ok I think I may need to stop recording now. Things are getting a bit steamy," he said, going to the Facebook app on his phone and uploading the video. "Jeff what are you doing? You can't just put that on Facebook," exclaimed Nick.

"Aww c'mon Nicky don't you want to embarrass Sebby for holding hands. _Holding hands_ Nick! This is crazy! I still think I should have made a Facebook page dedicated to Kurt and Seb. Hmmm we should think of a name for them. You know, like they call us Niff," he said, seriously thinking about a name for them.

"Oh Nicky I've got it! We should totally call them Kurtbastian. It's genius," he said, clapping his hands excitedly. Nick just laughed at his boyfriend's drunken antics before leading him out of the club.

* * *

 

Blaine sat at his desk and opened his laptop. He decided to check his Facebook and see what was going on. He went through a few pages of mindless things before stopping at a video Jeff had posted.

He decided to see what the crazy Warbler was up to this time and pressed play. He nearly fell out of his desk chair when he saw Kurt at a club. With Sebastian no less. His blood boiled when he saw them make out on the dancefloor.

' _How could Kurt do this to me? He only broke up with me a few weeks ago and now he's kissing Sebastian!'_ he thought to himself. 

* * *

 

On that thought Blaine logged off of his Facebook. "I will get Kurt back. Even if it's the last thing I do," he said to the empty room before deciding to call it a night.

The next morning Sebastian woke with a grin on his face. His date with Kurt had gone perfectly and he just couldn't stop smiling. He climbed out of bed and opened his laptop, deciding to check his Facebook.

Firstly he searched for Kurt and sent him a friend request. He had been meaning to do it for a while. Then he checked his timeline and saw that Jeff had posted a video. He pressed play out of curiosity and nearly choked when he saw himself and Kurt at the club they went to the night before.

He was interrupted by a knock on the door and stood up to answer it, not bothering to turn of the video.

The person was persistently knocking and by the time he answered the door he was quite annoyed.

"We need to talk Sebastian."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is everyone! I know my chapter lengths aren't very consistent but I like to just go with the flow. Hope you enjoy and reviews are responded to with love. Song used at the club was Better Left Unsaid by Ariana Grande!!!


	7. A Very Interesting Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of explaining to be done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers! I know it's been a few days but I've been busy with school! Hope you all enjoy this chapter! I sure had fun writing it!

Disclaimer: I only own the plot! :D

"To what do I owe the pleasure," smirked Sebastian, blocking Blaine from entering the room. "You know why I'm here," Blaine growls, pushing through the door and storming into the room.

"If this is about Princess and I then there's really no need for this. He broke up with you and we've been dancing around each other for a while now. Including while you two were still together," smirked Sebastian.

"Shut up. You don't deserve him. You're not good enough for him," snarled Blaine. "That's rich coming from the guy who practically tried to rape him.," said Sebastian, a humourless laugh bubbling for him.

"Oh please! Like you don't go around sleeping with anything with a pulse and a hole," Blaine spat. "Why, is that slut-shaming I hear? That's against Dalton code you know," smirked Sebastian. Blaine just scoffs and rolls his eyes.

"And at least I don't go around pretending I'm all holier than thou. I can admit I'm bad. You however, my dear hobbit, have problems admitting when you're wrong," said Sebastian, tutting and shaking his head.

"I am not bad. I've never done anything that could even remotely be considered bad as you put it. And don't call me hobbit," said Blaine, going firmly into denial. "That's your loss then. And I'll call you whatever I want to Bilbo," smirked Sebastian.

"I don't know what Kurt sees in you but he'll come to his senses soon enough," Blaine growled. "You just can't accept the fact that Kurt broke up with you for me," snarled Sebastian.

"Whatever spell you put him under will wear off eventually you know. And then he'll realise what a jerk you are."

"Ok Bilbo, whatever helps you sleep at night. Now I'm done with this ridiculous argument so get out of my room," said Sebastian, shoving Blaine out of his room and slamming his door.

* * *

 

When I woke up I groaned, shielding my eyes with my hands. "It's about time you woke up boo. I've been up for two hours waiting for you to get your lazy ass outta bed," said Mercedes.

"Seriously Cedes do you have to shout," I groaned, rubbing my head. "Man boo, you are sooooo hungover," giggled Cedes. "Stop shouting," I whined. She just giggled before handing me a glass of water and a few aspirins.

I took them and stood up, groaning as my head spun. "So how was your date?" she asked, wiggling her eyebrows at me. "Honestly Cedes I can't remember the end of it," I sighed.

"Well I think I can help refresh your memory."

She went to her desk and turned on her laptop, logging onto her Facebook and playing a video. I almost choked on my water when I saw Sebastian and I making out on the dancefloor.

"Oh my Gaga Cedes who posted that?" I asked, still staring at the laptop screen. "Your Warbler friend Jeff," she said. "So that's what happened when we went to the club. And that's why Jeff was asking me if Sebastian would be in a good mood," I mused.

I remembered going into the club with Sebastian, the way it felt when Sebastian danced with me, the way it felt when he grabbed my hips and kissed me. Pity that was about all I remembered.

"So I'm glad you're piecing this together for yourself but do you mind telling me the story?" she asked. I told her the story and she sighed dreamily. I laughed at her dreamy expression but groaned when it sent a stabbing pain through my head.

I was thinking about how it felt so different being with Sebastian compared to Blaine when it hit me. Blaine!

"Oh Gaga please tell me Blaine didn't see that."

"I dunno boo. But at least you broke up with him before you did anything with Sebastian," she said. "Yeah but it was two weeks ago. If he saw that he'd flip!" I cried, wincing at the pain.

"Yeah I guess. But I honestly can't blame you for liking this Sebastian guy. I mean things looked a little hot and heavy...,"

"Please stop speaking Cedes," I giggled.

* * *

 

Sebastian walked down the hall with a purpose, knocking on Jeff's door when he reached it. He knocked a few times before waiting for the Blonde Warbler to answer it. Knocking was always the best option when going to Jeffs room. He learned from experience never to walk in. After all, you never know what Niff could be up to.

When Jeff opened the door and saw Sebastian standing there he grinned. "Jeffey we need to talk," he said seriously. "Whatever for Sebby?" laughed Jeff. "Oh you know well what for. If Nicholas is in here tell him to go."

"Oooooo you're angry. You called him Nicholas. Nick come out here," said Jeff.

"What's up Jeffy?"

"Seb needs to talk to me and he wants you to go."

"Why Seb? You've often talked to Jeffy while I'm around."

"Nichols get out," ordered Sebastian. "Awww," pleaded Nick, staring at Sebastian with his big puppy eyes.

"Get out!"

Nick just sighed before giving up and leaving. "So what's up Seb?" asked Jeff after Nick had left. "1: props for actually getting that video cause now I can't deny it happened. 2: why the hell did you put it on Facebook? And 3: I don't even know what to put as three."

"Awwwwww but Sebby you and Kurt were adorable," cooed Jeff. "I am not adora...actually we kinda were," said Sebastian. "And I needed blackmail. I needed proof that you were actually _holding hands_ ," cried Jeff, clapping excitedly.

"Shut up. And because of you I had to deal with Blaine Hobbit Anderson hammering on my door this morning and telling me I'm not good enough for Kurt. After what he did? Kurt broke up with him two weeks ago. Two weeks ago! And he has the balls to say that Kurt is still his? What the actual fuck? Kurt is mine," growled Sebastian, his voice rising the more he went on.

* * *

 

Trent saw Nick leave Jeff's room looking a little confused and decided to see what had happened. When he was outside Jeff's room he heard Sebastian taking and decided to stick around and hear what he was saying.

He crouched down beside the door and listened to Sebastian rant. He nearly passed out when he heard that Kurt broke up Blaine. He left Jeff's door after that, having heard enough of the conversation.

He skipped down the hall in joy, imagining what it would be like to do the same with Blaine. The only thing he was a bit upset about was the fact that he had missed Blaine earlier in the morning.

He hadn't seen much of Blaine since he had moved to McKinley for Kurt. In fact he hadn't seen much of Blaine since he started dating Kurt. But now that Blaine was single, he would see much more of him, he'd make sure of it.

* * *

 

"Oooo Sebby you are so whipped,"

"I am not whipped," denied Sebastian. "Oh you soo are, you're getting all angry and huffy because Blaine said Kurt is still his," teased Jeff. "Shut up! And so what if I am? And don't tell anyone cause if you do I'll make sure you never see your precious Nick again," threatened Sebastian.

"I totally should have made a Facebook page and titled it Kurtbastian," pondered Jeff, completely ignoring Sebastian's threat. "Amd how did you come up with that name anyway?" asked Sebastian, curiosity sparkling in his eyes.

"It's simple Sebby. You take both of your names and smush them together,' he explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But why is Kurt's full name in it?"

"Cause he's Kurtie."

"I'm serious Jeff if you tell anyone you'll never see Nick again," said Jeff seriously. "Oh Seb! You should know better than to threaten me with my Nicky. And who are you anyway? The Seb I know would never say that Kurt is his. And he definitely wouldn't admit to being whipped."

"Oh shut up!" he exclaimed, a pink blush gracing his cheeks. "Awww Sebby's getting all embarrassed. If you're so worried about it then I won't tell anyone. But just so you know I've got blackmail on you now," he grinned.

"Whatever! See you later Jeffy. Make sure to wait until I'm far away before you and Nick start getting frisky. Wouldn't want my ears to bleed from your high pitched screaming," laughed Sebastian, leaving Jeff's room and making his way down the hall.

He saw Nick standing awkwardly by the stairs and decided to have a little fun with him. What's the harm in a little fun after all?

"Nicholas!"

Nick turned around quickly and looked at Seb. "Ye..Yeah?" he asked nervously. When Sebastian saw the look on his face he decided to take pity on him and be nice. "You can go back in there now Nick. I'm done talking to Jeffy."

He smiled in relief before nodding and running down the hall to his boyfriend's room. Sebastian just shook his head before making his way to his own room, thoughts wandering to Kurt and what he might be doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is everyone! Hope you all enjoy it! Reviews are rewarded with hugs!

**Author's Note:**

> Well There it is!! Hope you all liked it! Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading!! :)


End file.
